Beautiful
by NotJustADaydreamer
Summary: Peridot loves Lapis. That's it. (Lapidot.)


Peridot's eyes fluttered open. She felt Lapis' arms wrapped around her waste, her face nuzzled into her chest. Peridot could feel her rythmatic breathing against her neck, faint and almost unheard. Peridot shifted herself slightly on the hammock, making it more comfortable for herself, but doing it quietly as not to disturb Lapis. As she did this, she felt the blue gem pull her nearer, holding her close. Peridot felt a light blush form on her cheeks, even though she knew Lapis was asleep, she couldn't help but smile at her display of affection. Even if it was unintentional. Even if Lapis didn't know she was doing it. It made her happy just the same. After all, it was Lapis' idea to learn about sleep.

Peridot glanced at the door, that was mostly closed. The sky was turning a dark blueish-purple, and she knew the sun would be up soon. She wondered how long it would take Lapis to wake up. Not that she was bothered by her, in fact, she was rather comforted by Lapis' presence. Her slender arms seemed to fit so perfectly around her, she felt like she never wanted to leave their hold. As she glanced down at Lapis, she noticed her facial expression almost matched that of when she came back, held in Garnet's arms. Except this time, it looked more comfortable.

Memories of that day flooded back to Peridot. She remembered when she saw her again, she had hidden her thrill of seeing Lapis well, no one had noticed that both her eyes had been fixed on Lapis for almost the entire conversation by the warp pad. When everyone had left for a bit, she had checked on Lapis every five minutes, and eventually decided to just sit next to her sleeping form. And Lapis had no idea Peridot had looked after her. Peridot sighed quietly. Lapis and her had grown so much closer over the few months they'd spent together.

Lapis' bangs brushed Peridot's face, and she pressed her cheek against Lapis' hair. "You're so beautiful." she whispered quietly to Lapis, even though she knew she couldn't hear her.

Peridot sat there silently, enjoying Lapis' quiet company, and watched the sun rise. It's light trailed into the barn, covering most of the floor, but due to the tarp, it never reached the two gems. Lapis' eyes slowly opened, and she removed her arms from around Peridot. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. "Morning!" Peridot said eagerly.

Lapis smiled. "Morning, Peri."

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You?" Lapis replied.

"I slept well. It felt good." Peridot said. "I liked sleep more than I thought I would."

"Heh, me too." Lapis mumbled. She stifled a yawn before carefully getting out of the hammock, and Peridot followed.

Lapis slowly walked towards the entrance of the barn with Peridot quickly joining her side. Peridot glanced at Lapis' delicate fingers, and gently took hold of them, looking at Lapis' face for any signs of rejection. When she saw the small smile on Lapis' face, that was all she needed to know that it was more than okay. Peridot smiled as they walked out onto the grassy plain. "Wanna watch some Camp Pining Hearts?" Lapis asked.

"Season 1, Episode 30?"

"Yeah." Lapis scooped up Peridot in her arms and flew up to the balcony. Peridot dug through the Camp Pining Hearts DVDs and pulled out the season one tape. She fiddled with the T.V. for a few minutes, until she was finally able to lean back and watch the chosen episode.

She rested her arms at her side, and only a few moments later, she felt Lapis carefully grab her hand and give it a small squeeze. Peridot's stomach was engulfed by butterflies. She glanced over at Lapis to see an amused smile on her face. Peridot smiled, it was nice to see Lapis happy.

A breeze ruffled Lapis' hair, and she brushed it out of her face. "Ugh," she said irritabily. "that sleep thing is nice, but it messed up my hair." Lapis' hair was rather frizzy, Peridot noticed, but it didn't matter to her.

"You look beautiful." she said.

"What?" Lapis responded quickly, more out of surprise than that she had not heard her.

"Uh, nothing." Peridot answered in a rush, blush hot on her face. Lapis stared at her for a few more moments, before turning her attention back to the TV. _She thinks I'm beautiful!_ Lapis gave Peridot's hand another squeeze. She smiled widely.

Peridot smiled, blush completely engulfed her face, in a deep green hue. _You are beautiful._ Peridot thought. She looked back at the TV, barely paying any attention to what was happening, her mind clouded with thoughts of Lapis. In fact, if it hadn't been that this was one of her favorite episodes, she wouldn't have been paying attention at all.

She was paying attention to Lapis.


End file.
